videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin/Rap Meanings
[[Professor Oak|'Professor Oak']]:''' '''Hello there, and welcome to the world of your defeat! (At the beginning of Pokemon Red and Blue, the player is treated with Professor Oak telling them "Hello here, welcome to the world of Pokemon!", this part is a parody of that. Oak is telling Darwin that he's gonna be defeated.) Here's some trainer tips, I'm the very best. I cannot be beat! (Trainer Tips are signposts that contain hints of game elements to aid players in their journey. Oak advice Darwin by saying that he is the very best and he cannot be beat so he should leave this battle. This is also a reference to a line in the Pokemon TV series, "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.") You spent years on studying evolution on finches alone, (Darwin's finches are a group of fifteen species of passerine birds. While visiting the Galapagos Islands, Charles Darwin discovered several species of finches that varied from island to island, which helped him to develop his theory of natural selection. Oak is saying that Darwin spent years on developing something so useless like flinches, and that's only one of the things.) While I can top all your research with a single Thunderstone! (Oak is saying that while he is spending all his time researching useless stuff, he can easily defeat him with a Thunderstone, an evolutionary stone can cause Pikachu to evolve into Raichu (as seen in the video.) Looks like I've got the highest speed stats in this rap, you'll have to wait your turn! ("Speed stats" are a type of status in the Pokemon games which each pokemons have, the pokemons that has higher speed will have a higher chance of attacking first. Oak states that because his speed stats are higher, he was able to rap first in this battle and Darwin will have to wait until his turn to rap.) Spitting fiery rhymes every single time, you'll need a rawst berry for these burns! (Oak states that because his rhymes are so hot, Darwin will need to use a rawst berry to heal up from them. A rawst berry is a type of berry that can any pokemon from burns.) You be a well known scientist, recognized across the world, (Even though Darwin is a very well known scientist and is recognized across the world because of his research, there's still something that Oak is wondering about that will be explain in the next line.) But I still cannot tell, are you a boy or a girl? (At the beginning of Red and Blue, you are given the choice to choose your gender, either a boy or a girl. Oak is mocking Darwin by saying that he doesn't know if he is a boy or girl, could mean that Oak is saying that he is feminine or homophobic.) Charles Darwin: I discovered an anomaly, of that no man can think! Man evolved from the apes, and you must be the missing link! You have decades of research, and claim to be the very best, Yet all you have to show from your experience is an empty pokedex! And you're the better professor? Ha! That's just out of question! I was chosen to win this battle, but that's just natural selection! Bring your animal slaves, Oak, you better reset the game! How can you win this battle if you can't remember your own grandsons name! Professor Oak: You're fighting the truth, now's not the time to do that, I've called your bluff! You say Pokemon is abuse? Well, you're the cause of slavery in Africa! My words echo in your ears as you hear me Mega Evolve, I say we hit this monkey boy with a pokeball and say 'we've caught them all!' That's six generations of beating, head to the Galapagos to retreat! Forget the dex in fifteen years, I've found seven hundred nineteen species! And you're still questioned to date? You've been dead a century! Your theories are not very effective, you won't make a monkey out of me! Charles Darwin: I'm killing this error, doing the world a favor with my acts! Ignorance begets confidence, and you prove that theory is a fact! To be a true scientist you must possess a heart of stone! But that doesn't mean send a child away to get his mother alone! You can Thunderbolt me, freeze me in Icebeam and leave me Fire Blasted! But I win the survival of the fittest, for I am the best adapted! I'm the revolutionary evolutionary, the world will never be the same! Looks like I became the champion, bring me to the Hall of Fame! Category:Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Rap Meanings Category:MCGamingFTW Category:Cam Greely Category:Froggy Category:Justin Buckner Category:Mat4yo